1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grooming equipment for animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to vacuum grooming equipment for pets having a replaceable filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum grooming devices for pets are presently in use. They are particularly useful for removing hair from shedding animals and removing dirt, fleas, etc. Present grooming devices are noisy and unfamiliar to the animal, thus scaring the animal. Those not having filters clog the vacuum machinery with hair. Also, vacuum may be too high, resulting in uncomfortable pulling of the skin of the animal when conventional vacuum sources are employed. Those having a self-contained vacuum source are small and unreliable. It would be desirable to provide a pet vacuum attachment for a vacuum source such as a vacuum cleaner providing for controlled vacuum levels. It would also be desirable to provide such a pet vacuum attachment providing a replaceable filter unit. It would further be desirable to provide a vacuum head which may be worn on the hand of the groom and used in a stroking manner, thus simulating petting of the animal, the noise source of the vacuum being removed from the animal, thus resulting in a calm animal for grooming.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a pet vacuum attachment solving the aforementioned problems is desired.